Life with a twist
by Baka Hanyou Raevyn
Summary: ON HIATUS! Yusuke’s ½ demon cousin moved to America with her foster family after a tragedy and now she’s moving back. Not under pleasant circumstances though. HxOC, KxOC, YxK, KxY.
1. Questions and Introductions

1This is my first fic so bear with me... it might suck more than a little.

It takes place after the Dark Tournament but before the Chapter Black Saga.

Summary: Yusuke's ½ demon cousin moved to America with her foster family after a tragedy and now she's moving back. Not under pleasant circumstances though. Hiei/OC, Kurama/OC, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina. WARNING: MAY HAVE KUWABARA BASHING!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Raine Urameshi and Niko Takashi.

**Chapter 1: Questions and Introductions**

**:Dream:**

'_I'll see you tonight pup. Be good for your mom.' Father said as he left for work. He never came back..._

'_Mom? Where's daddy?' Raine asked._

'_Daddy left us Raine. He's never coming back.' Mother sobbed._

**:Flash:**

'_Are we going to see cousin Yu-chan today mommy?' Raine asked excitedly._

'_Hai, pup –' she never finished that sentence before the car was demolished by a drunk driver._

**:Flash:**

'_Raine? Hello I'm Mr. Takashi, this is my wife Mrs. Takashi, and this is my daughter Niko. We will be your new family when you're better.' A man said to her when she was recovering in the hospital. 'Everything will be OK now.' He smiled warmly at me and his daughter waved excitedly from behind him._

**:Flash:**

'_Yu-chan! Stay with Aunt Atsuko! Write to me!' Raine cried as the car pulled away form her home for the last time._

**:Flash:**

'_NIKO! Run get help! I can handle – AHHHHH!' Raine screamed as a male figure towered over her with a bloody knife as she tried to protect the only person she has left._

**:End Dream:**

Raine sat up bolt straight in her bed panting and covered in a cold sweat. She looked around for a minute not remembering where she was, then she remembered and wished she hadn't. Her and Niko were being kept in the hospital for another night for testing to make sure that they were well enough to travel around the world to Japan. _'Back home.'_ she thought. She looked over to the bed next to hers to see Niko was sleeping soundly. Even though Niko was a year and a half older Raine felt deeply protective of her. Niko is a full blooded neko youkai, while Raine was only an ookami hanyou. Even with their demon blood both were still had wounds that weren't completely healed but would only get worse is they really strained their bodies. But then the doctors didn't know that in a about a day the wounds would look like they never existed.

Tomorrow Niko and Raine were to travel to Japan to live with Raine's cousin Yusuke. Raine couldn't wait to see him after nearly ten years of not seeing or hearing from him. She missed him dearly. When they were little he was her only friend. When she moved to America she felt utterly alone, but Niko turned out to be so much like Yusuke that she took to her immediately and looked to her like a real sister and not just a foster sister.

Raine took another look at her best friend/sister and then lay down to try at some more sleep. Although that seemed rather impossible in her eyes. She rarely slept anymore. Too many ways to let down your guard. Yeah, Raine has become a little paranoid, but who can blame her. She lay back down, they had a long trip ahead of them tomorrow

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Yusuke greeted as he opened the door to reveal the rest of the gang. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru, "Yukina, Botan, and Koenma just arrived, come on in."

"You seem overly happy. Did Botan's hyper personality rub off on you or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Raine's coming back! I haven't seen her in ten years! What more reason do I need to be happy?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Why did she leave in the first place? What has happened in the last ten years for her to suddenly move back?" Keiko asked innocently.

Yusuke's mood shifted so suddenly it was frightening. His eyes darkened, he clenched his fists as sudden rage took over his body. Keiko couldn't feel it but the others tensed as they felt Yusuke's sprite energy rise. It took all his will power not to use it as he punched the wall trying to relieve his anger. He did create a nice fist sized hole though. Everyone has varying degrees of surprise on their faces, Hiei's was of course blank.

When Yusuke was back in control of his emotions he spoke in a tight clipped voice full of anger, "She left because her mom, my aunt, died in a car accident and mom wasn't able to take her in. She was put in a foster home and they moved to America. I kept in touch with her for about a year but then they moved and I never heard from her again. Until a few months ago when she called me. She was really freaked and I could barely understand what she was saying. It took me nearly and hour to calm her down enough to get her to tell me what was going on. About two years after she moved from here her foster mom left them and her foster father lost his job. He began drinking and he beat his daughter Niko and when Raine stepped in to stop him he started to hit her too." Yusuke couldn't help himself and made another fist sized hole in the wall. "This last time he sent them both to the hospital barely alive. Niko is a full demon and Raine half, to hurt them that badly... he deserves to be in jail." Yusuke finished.

"I'm sorry I asked. I didn't think it would be like that." Keiko said sadly, guiltily.

"No, I was going to tell you anyway. I didn't want Raine to have to face any awkward questions. Don't worry about it." Yusuke replied to try and sooth Keiko's worries.

"She should be here soon. You should do something about those holes you made Yusuke." Botan stated coming over to the group.

Yusuke stared at her blankly then looked at the wall and smiles sheepishly. :sweat drop:

"Sorry guess I got a little carried away there!" Yusuke said going over to a hall closet and pulling out a bucket of plaster and proceeded to fix the holes.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Kurama said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, when she first called me and told me what was happening. That time I just barely kept myself from destroying the whole wall." Yusuke replied.

"Can she fight?" Hiei asked, out of nowhere, from his usual spot on the window sill.

The question was directed at Yusuke but Koenma was the one to answer, "After Yusuke became a Spirit Detective, we kept track of her in America. She turned out to be a real punk just like her cousin. We can't determine what her class would be but she can hold her own."

"WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING TABS ON HER ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT WAS HAPPENING!" Yusuke shouted.

"Use your head Yusuke. Would it have been practical to tell you what was happening to her and have you go to jail for murder or leave you in the dark and save the world. Which is the better choice? Anyway, I was going to tell you after the Dark Tournament and take her out of the home. She beat me to it." Koenma finished.

Yusuke was ready for a second round when the phone rang, "WHAT?" He screamed into the phone.

"Ooo someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Hey Yusuke, it's me Raine." The girl on the other line said.

"Oh sorry Raine. What's up?" Yusuke said lowering his voice.

"We just got off the plane and Niko and I are going to go find somewhere to eat after we get our bags. Then we're gonna catch a cab to your place, kay?" Raine relayed the plan to her cousin.

"Sure, that's cool. When do you think you'll be getting here?"

"'Bout and hour I'd say."

"Ok see you then."

"Bye!"

Yusuke hung up the phone and relayed the message to the rest of the group.

"So... what do we do till they get here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I have cards. We could play a few games until they get here." Keiko offered.

"Sure." They all agreed.

Everyone but Hiei (of course) sat in the living room to play cards and wait for Raine's arrival.

Raine flipped her phone closed and turned to Niko, "So where do you want to eat?"

"I have no idea but I'm in the mood for Ramen." Niko said, salivating only a little.

"Me too." Raine agreed.

The girls shouldered their bags and left the airport. Niko is about 5'6" with knee length midnight blue hair, vibrant green eyes, and milky skin. She wore an all black leather fighting ensemble. Her top had off the shoulder sleeves and came to a 'V' above her skin tight, low slung, leather flares. She also wore black combat boots. Raine was the exact opposite. Raine is about 4'5" with waist length blood red hair, striking yellow/orange eyes, and tan skin. She wore a baggy dark purple, knee length, long sleeved skirt, belted at the waist over black baggy cotton pants tucked into soft black leather boots. Raine was thin as a rail but had a nice figure (of course you can't see it under the baggy clothes, but it was there), Niko was thin and curvy but not as thin as Raine.

The girls got curious glances from people on the street when they saw how they dressed and amused stares from the boys that were obviously fighters. Thankfully none of them confronted the girls as they made their way to a small restaurant on the corner. They sat down and ordered some Ramen. While they ate Niko asked about the people they were going to be meeting.

"What's Yusuke like?" She asked.

"Loud, never thinks before he does things and always voices what's on his mind. Although I haven't really talked to him in ten years. He might have changed." Raine explained.

"What about the rest of them? Are they my age?" Niko asked.

Raine rolled her eyes before answering, "Well Yusuke and Kuwabara are but the others I have no idea. Hiei, Kurama and Yukina are demons so they could be as old as dirt and look 18. I can't wait 'til I'm seventeen, then it will be like I'm only a year younger." Raine pouted.

"Oh come on! Your only a year and a half younger and in the same grade. We might even have the same classes. Ok so tell me about everyone!" Niko demanded.

"Fine! Ok so we're meeting Yusuke, his best friend and his sister Kuwabara and Shizuru, Kuwabara's girlfriend Yukina, Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko, Kurama whom Yusuke tells me is a reincarnated kitsune youkai, Hiei whom is ½ kaji youki, ½ koori youkai and Botan and Koenma whom I know nothing about. Yusuke said they would introduce themselves when we get there." Raine finished.

"Oh! We better get going its almost been an hour." Niko said checking her watch.

The girls paid for their food and left the restaurant. They grabbed a taxi and left for Yusuke's house.

'_Fools... where are these girls? It's been an hour and I could be doing something better with my time then waiting for the detective's cousin...' _Hiei thought as he watched the group play cards when the door bell rang.

Yusuke vaulted over the couch and ran to the door flinging it open and wrapping her in a huge bear hug.

"Hi Yusuke! It's great to see you too but I can't breathe!" Raine said with laughter in her voice.

"Heh, sorry, got carried away there." Yusuke said.

"This is my sister and best friend Niko." Raine said introducing the girl next the her.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Nice to meet you! Come inside I want to introduce you to my friends." He said leading them through the house.

When they reached the living room, Hiei greeted Raine the way he greets everyone, sword drawn. Raine was able to dodge his first attack and drew the daggers that she hid in her sleeves and met Hiei strike for strike until finally she caught his sword and he her daggers. They stood there for a few seconds looking at each other, then both sheathed their weapons.

"Once again your people skills amaze me, Hiei." Kurama said from the couch.

"Raine meet Hiei, Hiei meet Raine." Yusuke introduced as Hiei went back to his customary place on the window sill. Yusuke then introduced the girls to everyone else in the room except Koenma and Botan. Once he was done Koenma stood with Botan and introduced himself to the girls.

"Greetings, I am Lord Koenma, Ruler of Spirit World and this is my assistant Botan, Navigator of the River Styx." Koenma said.

"Hello!" Botan greeted in her normal overly cheerful voice.

"Are you aware that Yusuke is the Spirit Detective of earth?" he asked.

"We had heard rumors but nothing with any important information." Niko answered.

"I am hear to tell you that my father, Lord Enma, wants you two to become spirit detectives and join the team. So what do you say?" Koenma announced.

This got many different looks from those assembled in the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara had matching looks of defiance but for different reasons. Yusuke was being overprotective but Kuwabara didn't think a girl could take care of themselves. Kurama was surprised but didn't object to it and Hiei of course was stone faced.

When everyone settled down to see what the girls thought of this they saw that they were staring at each other seeming to have a conversation with each other. Their faces were totally devoid of emotion.

"You've already talked to us about this before. In a dream right after... the incident." Raine answered anger showing in her yellow/orange orbs.

"Yes and its still your choice to make. So will you join?" Koenma asked.

"Hai." The girls said in unison without hesitation.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please read and review! Any questions feel free to ask! I hope to have 5 reviews before I add the next chapter.**


	2. Informed and Tested

1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Raine Urameshi and Niko Takashi.

"Text" normal dialogue

'_text' thoughts_

**_text_** telepathic communication

**Chapter 2: Informed and Tested**

"Good. I will leave you to prepare everything. Making this test so you wont get killed will be a bit of a challenge." Koenma said and left ignoring the outrage thrown at him from Yusuke.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Yusuke raged at Koenma's retreating form, "IT'S WAY TOO DANGEROUS! YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A SPIRIT DETECTIVE!" He bellowed rounding on Raine.

"Well we know how Yusuke and Kazuma feel, what about you two? Kurama? Hiei?" Shizuru asked.

"This is not my decision to make." Kurama replied evenly.

"Hn. The pup passed my test but the neko is questionable." Hiei replied.

"Pup?" Raine said to herself, staring at Hiei.

"If I have to pass your test, lets go shorty!" Niko said right over Raine, ready for a good fight.

"Hn. Kurama or the detective can take you. I have some business to attend to." Hiei said before leaving in a blur out the window.

"What did he mean by 'pup?'" Kuwabara and Yusuke ask together.

Kurama let out a small laugh, "Ookami youkai children are called pups. I don't think he meant it in a mean way. In fact, I believe he hold you in the same respect he holds Yusuke." Kurama explained.

'_I only remember one other person calling me pup... father called me that all the time... before he left.' _Raine thought while Kurama explained.

She came back to her senses when Niko placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey would anyone mind treating us to lovely ladies to a tour around the city? Its been too long since we were here last to remember where anything is." Raine asked the group.

Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru thought that was a fantastic idea. "We can show you all the best places to shop and eat and everything!" The girls exclaimed.

Niko and Raine looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. Raine _never_ liked shopping. In fact if she could have all her clothes brought to her, she'd be the happiest person in the world. Niko, on the other hand, loved to shop. She could spend a week in a department store and not be finished shopping. Raine would just have to grin and bear it because she wasn't about to disappoint Niko by taking away her shopping opportunity.

"We'll also show you how to get to school, seeing as how Yusuke is almost never there." Keiko added.

"Hey! I've been going recently." Yusuke said defensively.

"You've come the last two days! That is not recently." Keiko retorted

At that Raine smirked, "Niko will be the only one needing directions. I'm not one fore attending school on a regular basis either. I had the record for most detentions given and not served in our last school. And the record for most missed days of class, and not because of illness." She was way to proud of that.

"That's my cousin!" Yusuke said. Keiko started to reprimand Yusuke on his horrible attendance when Kuwabara came over and said something stupid which made Yusuke chase him around the room.

"Is this normal?" Niko whispered to Yukina, who was sitting next to her.

"Un." She replied with a smile.

Raine had moved over to the window and took up Hiei's customary position of sitting on the sill and stared out over the city. She didn't even realize what was going on in the room until she felt eyes on her and she turned to see Kurama staring at her. When she continued to stare back he finally looked away. Raine returned to staring out the window.

"Is that where she normally sits?" Kurama asked Niko.

"Yeah. She never likes to be indoors if she can help it. When she was in school she would always sit next to the window. She used to sleep in a tree outside our window but when dad found out... he barred the window to our room and locked us in." Niko explained Raine's fascination with windows.

Raine continued to stare, smiling sadly to herself for a moment more before turning back to the room ready for the day.

'_I've only just met her, but after that fight I feel like I have seen into her soul... even if I can't read anymore of her mind then her immediate thoughts...'_ Hiei thought as he sat in a tree.

He heard the sound of foot steps coming closer to his tree and waited for the person to be made known. Genkai walked out of the shadows and looked up into his tree though he was masked my branches and leaves.

"I suggest you follow me. I have orders from Koenma." She says and keeps walking.

"Hn." Hiei's customary reply but followed none-the-less.

The group was walking down the street chatting amongst themselves. Raine was walking with Yusuke asking him about his training.

"I trained with grandma at her evil boot camp for six months! She nearly killed me with all the crap I was doing, and I had just come back to life in the first place!" Yusuke ranted.

"Grandma? Who's grandma?" Raine asked confused.

"I am"

Both Raine and Yusuke jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden voice behind them. When Raine turned around she saw an old woman with shoulder length pink/gray hair standing in front of a smirking Hiei. The woman and Raine were the same height.

"Nice to see that you're always alert to danger Yusuke." The old woman said.

"Damn Genkai! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Yusuke accused.

"Genkai? _The_ Genkai? You trained with Genkai and you're calling her grandma! Show some respect!" Raine shouted turning on Yusuke.

"You must be Raine Urameshi. Glad you've heard of me." Genkai said.

"What demon hasn't heard of you and your Spirit Wave!" Niko exclaims coming to stand next to me, "Wait. We heard you died in the Dark Tournament."

"I did, but was wished back to life by this dimwit." Genkai explains.

A ringing sound started to emit from Botan's pocket. When she pulled it out it looked like a normal make-up compact but when she opened it the face of Koenma was were a mirror should be.

"Oh hello Koenma. What do you need?" Botan asked.

"Has Genkai caught up with you yet?" Koenma asks.

"Yeah she's here." Yusuke grumbles looking over Botan's shoulder.

"Good because I have your next mission, Raine and Niko this will be your first, you will all have to survive a year of Genkai's training," Koenma said, "In addition if any other missions come up you will–"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Yusuke shrieks into the communicator, and consequently Botan's ear, interrupting Koenma.

"Nope. Everyone is going. Hiei that means you too. Genkai has agreed to train–"

"More like torture." Yusuke interrupted again.

"Shut up and let the man talk." Niko said exasperated.

"Like I was saying, Genkai has agreed to training all of you. This training is essential for if any strong class A demons happen to wander into the Rekai or Ningenkai you'll need to be strong enough to beat them. I leave them to you Genkai. Botan you are needed here at once!" Koenma finished as his face disappeared from the tiny screen.

"Well I have to be going! Happy training!" Botan says cheerily as she summons her paddle and flies away.

"Listen up all of you. You have one hour to be on the dimwit's doorstep with whatever you require to train with. Don't bring any frivolities. You won't be needing them. Girls I hope you have no qualms with roughing it for a few days, and if you do, tough. Well? Why are you all standing there staring at me? You have less than an hour. Let's go!"

An hour later everyone was gathered in front of Yusuke's house.

"Good. At least you can all follow simple instructions," Genkai said, "Now lets go. We have a lot of traveling to do to get to the temple."

"Traveling? If we take the bus we could be there in no time." Kuwabara says stupidly.

"Baka. It wouldn't be training if we took the bus." Hiei snapped.

Niko and Raine couldn't help giggling at the helpless Kuwabara.

"Enough fooling around, lets go!" Genkai barked.

"Bye Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina! See you in a year!" The gang shouted as they ran to catch up to Genkai's retreating form.

The gang set out with little to no talking. Once they were out of the city, Genkai paired them off into groups of two and put them in lines. Genkai was in the immediate front followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara, behind them were Kurama and Niko, and bringing up the rear were Hiei and Raine.

"Up ahead the path splits three ways. Each group will take a different path, the path will lead to my temple. Along the path are an assortment of demons and other obstacles. This is your first test, you have to make it through the forest and make it to my temple in two days with minimal damage. I don't feel like babysitting anyone with a hole through their stomach." Genkai explained.

Yusuke just had to ask, "And of we don't make it to the temple in two days time?"

"You remember the snake pit?" She asked innocently.

Yusuke shuddered, "I hope we all make it in two days."

They continued on in silence until they came to where the path split. Yusuke and Kuwabara took the middle, Kurama and Niko chose the left, and that left Hiei and Raine with the right path.

"How fast can you travel?" Hiei asked Raine.

"Fast enough." She replied.

With that they blurred from sight into the trees. Kurama and Niko smiled to themselves because they knew those two better than anyone. _'Something's happening with those two,'_ they thought to themselves.

Hiei and Raine had been traveling for a good six hours when they met their first obstacle, a giant canyon. It was at least a mile wide and half as deep.

"Think you can jump that far?" Hiei asked.

"Can you?" Raine answered his question with a question, "I have an idea but it could kill us."

"What is it?"

"I can make a bridge of rocks but I've never been able to get one that's more than 3,000 ft in length to stay up for more than a few seconds. And this being about double that... I may be able to hold it for 5 seconds if we're lucky. Or we can climb down and climb back up the other side." Raine offered.

"I'll take the latter, thanks." Hiei replied.

Climbing down was the easy part. The rock face had many hand and foot holds. While they were crossing the bottom of the canyon they met up with a couple of bat demons.

"Look lunch! You'll have to beat us to go any further. And if you lose we get to eat you!" The male bat said.

"I can assure you that you will not survive so say good-bye to each other now." The female said in a very high pitch voice.

"I got the screechy one." Raine said unsheathing the katana from her back.

"Hn." Hiei said following suit.

'_This should be fun. I was in the mood for a fight!'_ Raine thought, "Come and get me bat-girl."

The bat let out a high pitched screech and took to the air to come diving at Raine claws out. Raine dodged and the bat once again tried to dive and catch her. _'It's fast. I have to ground it somehow and then it will be defenseless. Baka bat, you're all mine.'_

Raine let the bat attack her over and over only blocking and dodging never attacking herself. She was lulling the bat into a false sense of security that she was unable to fight back. Mistake number one. She learned its patterns and when it was open to attack.

"Now you're mine!" Bat-girl screeched and swooped down to make it's final blow.

Raine turned around smirking and used her katana to cut one of its wings clear off. The bat fell to the ground exhausted and now unable to fly, it's only means of fast attacks. Once it was grounded Raine took care of it easily. She glanced over to see how Hiei was doing and saw that he was finishing off his own bat.

"Nice work." He commented.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Raine replied looking at the mutilated bat corpse next to him.

Raine wiped her katana clean and sheathed it. Once again they set out across that crater and didn't meet anymore demons, or anything living besides that shrubbery. When they reached the other side they were met with a sheer wall of rock. Raine produced four daggers and tossed two to Hiei.

"We'll have to create our own hand holds." She said simply stabbing into the rock with her own daggers.

"I hope you brought a whet stone." Hiei commented.

"Never leave home without it." Raine replied, climbing higher.

Talk was minimal as they concentrated on the task of not falling to their deaths. As they were closing in on the top of the crater both froze as an ominous feeling emitted from something at the top.

**_Something big is coming. Do you feel it? _**Hiei asked Raine telepathically.

**_You're a telepath? _**Raine thought surprised, but quickly recovered, **_Yeah just felt it. What do you think it is?_**

**_Don't know. But it feels familiar. Let us hurry and get to the top before it gets to us._** Hiei said closing the connection.

They increased their speed and made it to the top in five minutes. Hiei tossed Raine his daggers after she had put hers away. As she was placing them on her person in seemingly random spots the demon they had sensed came crashing into the clearing next to the mouth of the crater.

Hiei recognized the demon as one of Dr. Itchogaki's creations instantly. It lashed out at them with surprising speed for it's size. Hiei grabbed Raine around the wait and jumped to the side. He did release his hold on Raine until she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. As soon as she stepped away form him the demon attacked, causing Raine and Hiei to dodge in opposite directions. The demon twisted and nailed Hiei with a fist in mid-air, sending him sailing into the trees with such force that when he hit the tree snapped in two.

"Hiei!" Raine screamed trying to reach her fallen comrade.

The demon blocked her path and she was forced to back up, right to the edge of the crater.

"Kuso." She swore drawing her sword and looking for a way to get around the beast.

Raine charged the beast, jumped into the air slashing at his head while flipping to land on his other side. It didn't even flinch as she made a deep gash from the front of its head to the back. Raine stared in disbelief.

"How..?" Raine said out loud. _'And I thought I could take pain...'_ She muttered in her mind.

"Be careful! It doesn't feel pain!" Hiei warned climbing out of the rubble.

"You've fought it before?" Raine asked her eyes never leaving the creature in front of her.

"Sort of. Yusuke fought it's creator." Hiei said removing his cloak and drawing his katana.

Raine noticed that his right arm was bandaged, _'ask later!'_ She reprimanded herself for looking her wandering mind.

They prepared themselves for the next attack, katana's at the ready. Together they charged into battle ready for a good fight.

'_This should be a good test of her strength and fighting abilities. I just hope that thing is supposed to be here.'_ Hiei though as he raised his katana ready to attack.

The demon creation turned it's attention to Raine and tried to take a swipe at her but she dodged it effortlessly.

"If it can't feel pain how do we kill it?" Raine shouted to Hiei as she stabbed it in the shoulder.

"Cut off it's head." Hiei said simply, leaping to it's throat and managing to ram his sword into it's neck.

Raine was able to do the same but before she could slice through the demon grabbed her and threw her at Hiei who was attempting to do the same. She collided with Hiei and he lost his hold on his sword and both flew into the dirt.

"Baka hanyou." Hiei muttered.

"Stop talking about yourself. It's not flattering in the least." Raine said standing and dusting herself off. Blood flowed freely from a cut across her left eye. "I got my sword in his neck."

"Me too." Hiei confirmed. "We need to attack together for this too work. You have to pull your sword to the back of its neck and I'll slice mine to the front. Hopefully that will kill it."

"Hopefully?" Raine muttered but didn't argue.

On cue they both jumped to their swords as the beast tried to grab them. They managed to each slice through it's neck and then jumped to the ground as the creature made a surprised grunt as to why it suddenly couldn't move. Then it fell over, dead as a door nail.

Hiei and Raine wiped their swords clean and resheathed them.

"Let's get out here. This place reeks." Raine said turning away from the corpse.

Hiei looked for a moment longer at the dead demon before following. The two jumped into the trees and continued on their way. They didn't stop until it started to get dark. They decided to make camp in a small clearing.

Hiei disappeared for a minute and came back with his arms full of fire wood. Raine pulled a lighter and some dried meat from her pack and helped build the fire. She sharpened a couple sticks and stuck the meat on them to heat up before they ate.

After they had eaten Hiei sat took up a seat across the fire from Raine. He looked at her and saw the still bleeding cut across her eye.

"Let me see your wounds." Hiei said almost gently, almost.

Raine lifted a hand to her eye and winced, "I had almost forgotten I got this." She said absent mindedly, "It's OK. I can take care of it."

"Not if you can't see it. I doubt someone like you brought a mirror." Hiei remarked coming to sit next to her.

When she tried to turn away Hiei grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. He didn't utter a word as his hands expertly cleaned and put little butterfly bandages over the cut.

"Anymore?"

"Just bruises and there's not much you can do about those but let them heal one their own." Raine said looking at the fire.

Hiei didn't believe her completely but didn't push the matter.

"I smell blood on you, Hiei. Let me see." Raine demanded, turning to face him again.

"Hn."

"I don't think so. You tend mine, I tend yours." Raine said forcefully.

"Hn." Hiei said again but complied. He pulled off his cloak and shirt to reveal a shallow gash from the top of his shoulder to his mid-back.

It wasn't a shallow cut but Raine wondered why she hadn't noticed it earlier. _'Must have gotten it when he was thrown into the tree.'_ She cleaned the wound and when she went to bandage it her fingers lightly brushed it and Hiei flinched.

"Gomen. Did I hurt you?" Raine asked shyly.

"Hn."

Raine rolled her eyes, _'Men... always need to be tough, never can admit they hurt or have a problem. Met too many of them for one lifetime, thank-you very much.'_ Raine thought to herself as she finished bandaging the wound.

Unknown to her Hiei had caught her last thought and smirked to himself. He put his shirt and cloak back on before returning to his side of the fire.

After a while Raine found herself nodding off every now and then. Hiei noticed too.

"You should sleep."

Raine jumped at the voice suddenly next to her. She turned and saw Hiei crouched next to her.

"I'll take first watch and wake you in a few hours." He said gazing into the fire.

"Um... OK." Raine said fishing in her bag for a cloak of her own to use as a blanket and lay down a few feet from Hiei. In no time at all she was sound asleep. Hiei gazed at her sleeping form and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He blushed and shook his head to dispel these thoughts. _'I still smell blood on her. I'll let her sleep, she looks like she could use it.'_ Hiei thought as he continued to gaze at the sleeping hanyou.

Raine woke up to sunlight shining thought he trees. She sat up looking around to find sitting in the same spot as when she went to sleep, heating up some more dried meet for breakfast.

"What happened to waking me up in a few hours?" Raine asked raising an eyebrow at Hiei.

"Hn. Forgot." He said shrugging.

Raine left it at that and accepted the meat he handed her. She shoved the cloak back into her bag after she finished eating and felt the cut over her eye. Due to her demon blood she healed faster then a normal human but still slower then full blooded demon would. It had scabbed over but she left the bandages in case they met another demon. She didn't want it to open again.

"It's going to leave a scar." Hiei said when he saw her touching her eye.

"Then it will be a first. I've never scarred from any of my wounds before." She said, sadness and pain flashed in her eyes for only an instant before returning to their normal haunting deep gaze.

"We're not that far from Genkai's now. Should reach her temple by noon." Hiei said.

"Then let's get moving." Raine said standing and throwing dirt on the fire to extinguish it without creating any smoke.

They packed what little gear they had taken out back into their bags and once again raced into the tree tops after each other. It had become a game to them, who could stay in front of the other the longest. Both were evenly matched the whole way. Neither gaining the lead for more than a few seconds. They didn't meet anymore demons either. Quite surprising actually.

As predicted they reached the stairs to Genkai's temple by noon.

"Race you to the top." Raine said to Hiei.

"You're on."

They raced to the top of the stairs, reaching them at the same time. Genkai was there to greet them, having sensed their spirit energy when they reached the stairs.

"Congrats, you are the first to arrive." Genkai said with a small smile, "I was hoping my good for nothing apprentice would have been here by now. Giving him Kuwabara to sense where demons where and all, but knowing him he went after every demon out there."

Hiei and Raine snorted when she mentioned Kuwabara being a help. Genkai ignored them.

"Go inside and clean up. You reek. Even with my human nose I can smell you." Genkai said walking away.

Raine looked at her and Hiei's bloodstained clothing and sniffed her shirt. She immediately pulled her nose away in disgust, "Yuck! I smell like that thing we fought! I need a bath."

Hiei just shook his head and followed the girl as she made her to the baths. **(A.N. Don't get any ideas! They have separate baths for male and female!)**

Kurama and Niko walked down a small path that led into a bigger one, they were only about an hour from the temple now.

"It would seem that Raine and Hiei have already been here." Kurama commented.

"Beat me to it fox! Just got their scents." Niko replied with a grin, "Wonder how they faired with their demons."

"I was just wondering the same." Kurama said, "I wonder where Yusuke and Kuwabara are?"

"Speak of the devil!" Niko cried as Yusuke and Kuwabara became visible through the trees.

"Hey guys! You seen Raine and Hiei?" Yusuke asked joining them.

"They already came through here. At least and hour ago by their scents." Kurama explained.

Just like Raine, Niko like to race, "Hey how 'bout we race to the temple from here?"

"You got yourself a challenge!" Yusuke agreed.

Kurama nodded his agreement.

"Nope. No way. I don't challenge girls in any way!" Kuwabara said.

No one paid him any mind though as they started racing down the path to Genkai's. When Kuwabara noticed they left him he raced after them shouting at the top of his voice.

Kurama, Niko, and Yusuke reached the temple together and Kuwabara was only a few steps behind panting heavily.

Genkai met then in the door, "Took you long enough. Hiei and Raine have been here for nearly two hours. Well, go hurry and wash. We have matters to discuss." Genkai finished gravely.

No one argued when they heard they tone of voice and in no time they were gathered in one of the many rooms of the temple sitting on cushions around a table. Hiei of course sat in the window. Raine sat almost directly underneath him leaning against the wall sipping tea. Niko sat on her right and Yusuke on her left.

Raine hugged her best friend and started to talk about Niko's trip through the forest when Yusuke interrupted.

"What? No hug for your cousin?" He cried indignantly.

Raine looked at him with mirth and mischief shining in her orange orbs. "Gomen Yusuke, but you stink." She said wrinkling her nose at him.

"Yeah you do kind of smell." Kuwabara said shifting over slightly.

"Hey you're no bed of roses yourself." Raine commented, getting a snicker from Yusuke and a smirk from everyone else.

'_I could get used to her.'_ Hiei thought to himself.

Of course this led to another of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bickering matches. Genkai whacked both of them over the head with a fist to shut them up.

"Shut up baka's!" Genkai ordered. "We have some serious stuff to talk about. From what Raine and Hiei told me about their encounter in the forest we could be in for some trouble."

"What happened in the forest?" Yusuke said becoming serious instantly. He looked at Raine and just noticed the cut over her left eye.

"We weren't attacked by any demons sent by Genkai. One of Dr. Itchogaki's creations did." Hiei answered.

"Dr. Itchigaki? But Yusuke got rid of him at the Dark Tournament. We all saw him do it." Kuwabara said, confused.

"We only saw Yusuke throw him into the stands. We never made sure he was dead." Kurama recalled.

"Who's Dr. Itchogaki?" Raine and Niko asked in unison.

"He was the owner of one of the teams in the Dark Tournament." Yusuke said flatly, but their was pure hatred in his eyes. "He did experiments on humans to control their bodies and spirit energy. He also created a bunch of things that couldn't feel pain thinking that pain was a weakness."

It unnerved Raine to see her cousin acting this way. She had never seen anything but the fun-loving carefree side of him. It hit her then that things weren't going to go back the way they were when they were little kids. They both had changed too much for that. Genkai's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Gomen. Kind of zoned out." Raine said, sweat dropping.

"I asked if there was anyone that might want you dead." Genkai said, exasperated for having to repeat herself.

Raine looked at Niko, both their faces blank. Raine looked away and hugged her knees closer to herself.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. He could easily find out what she was thinking but she seemed to be summoning the courage to do it herself.

Raine took a deep shaky breath before speaking, "Yusuke you know how my mother told everyone that father abandoned us?"

"Yeah... what does that have to do with this?"

"Maybe everything... maybe nothing. But..." Raine stopped, she looked so fragile as if even the smallest wind could break her. "He didn't abandon us. He was murdered. Murdered because of me." Raine finished, looking at the floor.

"You were what... three, four? What could you have done to make someone murder him?" Kuwabara said.

"I was born. The demon that had my father killed did it because he sired a hanyou. He told father that he would kill everything connected to me and then he'd kill me. Everything connected to a hanyou is tainted. It needed to be eliminated. Mother's death wasn't an accident either. Neither was my surviving it. He wanted me to suffer as much as possible before I died." She paused before continuing, "My foster father worked for that bastard too. He beat Niko because she was friends with me. Everything that was connected to a hanyou had to be eliminated, even his own daughter. Every time he hit us, he reminded me that it was my fault. Niko's suffering was my fault. My parents' deaths, even things that happened half way around the world were my fault. I heard this everyday and every night... in my dreams... he was there." Raine finished still with her eyes on the floor, her hair covering her face.

"Do you know who the demon in your dreams is?" Genkai asked.

They both shook their heads.

"What he looks like?"

"White hair, black eyes, tan skin, always dressed in red." They said in the same monotone voice.

"You've seen him too?" Kurama asked Niko.

"Only in dreams and not very often." She replied. "The dreams stopped when my father went to jail."

"What about you, Raine?" Yusuke asked.

"I hardly sleep anymore so I couldn't tell you. If I went to sleep it would leave Niko and myself vulnerable so I taught my body not to need it." She said meeting his eyes for the first time.

Her eyes burned with hate and fear so intense that Yusuke had to look away.

"I'll send word to Koenma to keep an eye out for information on this demon." Yusuke said pulling out his communication mirror.

While he was doing that Kuwabara asked the stupidest question imaginable, "What's a hanyou and why is it bad to be one?"

Everyone in the room anime crashed.

"What? I've never heard of one before!" Kuwabara defended himself.

"Baka. A hanyou is a half demon." Hiei answered surprising everyone, "Some full blooded demons believe that they are scum and need to be eliminated. Hanyou neither belong to the race of demon's they came from or the human race. Demons that think like that have died upon my blade."

Raine and Niko must have looked confused because Kurama explained. "Hiei is half fire demon, half koorime or ice demon. A hanyou to his kind."

"Hn. What kind?" Hiei snorted before exiting through the very window he sat in.

"Yusuke when you're finished talking with Koenma go eat something and all of you rest. Training begins early tomorrow." Genkai said standing and leaving.

Yusuke shivered knowing what 'training' with grandma could be like. He finished his little conversation with Koenma and made his way to the kitchen with Kuwabara hot on his heels. Kurama soon followed leaving the two girls alone. Silently they got up and left. Raine made to turn down a different hallway but Niko stopped her.

"Aren't the rooms that way?" She questioned knowing full well they were.

"I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back soon." She said reassuringly.

"OK. But if you're not back in two hours I'm coming to look for you." Niko warned.

"Don't disappoint me." Raine said before dashing out of the temple and into the trees.

Little did she know that she had a certain black clad, kajihenge on her tail...

**A.N. That's done. I have a horrible time making up new character so if anyone could give me an idea it would be a big help. Either email me or review with a character. Please include name, gender, height, weapons and attacks, what they look like, and anything else you may feel is needed. Thank you so much and if you have any questions feel free to ask! Also I'll answer any questions you may have at the end of each new chapter.**

**Donamarine: I like your fic a lot. Yes this is my first. Don't worry about asking too many questions. It's my duty to entertain and explain!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Walls Built and Broken

1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Raine Urameshi and Niko Takashi.

"Text" normal dialogue

'_text' thoughts_

**_text_** telepathic communication

**Chapter 3: Walls Built and Broken**

Raine raced through the trees faster than she ever had, trying to leave the memories behind her. She had run from them her whole life, yet in her mind she knew everyone of them was true. _'Why would I tell them that? They had no right to know any of it– no. Yusuke had a right to know. Since I'll be living here for a while they all had the right to know...'_ Raine thought s she continued to run.

Raine jumped from the top of a tree into a small clearing bathed in moonlight. In the middle of the clearing was a small pond. She walked over to it, kneeled down and gazed at her reflection. Using a little energy she transformed into her hanyou form to reveal blood red wolf ears and tail tipped with black. Her finger nails grew into claws and she grew fangs as well. She only transformed when she was in need of some serious training because this form always reminded her why everyone she ever loved or will ever love... had to die. But when she looked at her reflection in the water she didn't see an abomination, just a very lost soul.

Her sharp hearing picked up the sound of someone landing in the tree directly across the pond from her, on a branch that reached out over the water. She knew it was Hiei by his scent of burning wood, too bad for him the wind had changed. Raine stood and thought to change back but it was too late any way, he had to have seen her.

"You can come out now, Hiei." Raine said.

"Hn." He huffed coming to stand next to her. "I'm not generally the type to give advice, but when a youkai and a ningen mate they have to choose to have a child. You were wanted."

"I know. Mother told me after father was murdered. I still felt like it was my fault, and I still do. I know it's stupid to feel this way about something I can't change but I can't help it." Raine said turning to face him.

"Stupid ningen emotions." Hiei snorted.

"Watch it three eyes." Raine warned, brandishing her claws.

"Or what? You'll attack me with those pathetic claws?" Hiei taunted, "Pups shouldn't pick fights."

"This pup has some moves and some major energy to vent so watch it." Raine said taking the bait. "And don't try to read my mind, it'll only make me fight harder."

"If it's a fight you want come and get me." Hiei said.

Raine lunged at Hiei, but he dodged her attack and jumped behind her. She whirled around to block his kick. Neither of them ever landed a hit. They just traded punches and kicks for about and hour before collapsing on the ground exhausted.

"That was relaxing." Raine said breathing heavy. "I think I'll take a swim to cool off. Care to join me?"

Raine stood and walked to the pond taking off her boots and socks. Hiei shrugged and followed suit. After she had her boots off, she stripped her shirt, revealing black under armor. Hiei removed his shirt to reveal a well muscled torso. Raine glanced over and blushed a deep red.

Hiei turned to see Raine standing just at the waters edge. He knew she was small but not that small. Her baggy clothes had obscured her petite figure. Hiei just stood there staring at her bathed in the moonlight shining from above and the light glinting off the water, making her look... ethereal. How the light seemed to shine around her hair and ears.

She turned to face him and noticed he was staring at her. Becoming self conscious she hugged her chest with her arms, blushing, making her look even more exotic to Hiei. She transformed back into her human form but still Hiei was entranced. Something was missing though...

Hiei closed the distance between them and pulled her hair away from her face to reveal the cut across her eye that had now scared completely.

"You shouldn't hide it. Wear it with pride." He said in a whisper.

She stared at his face at a loss for words. "How 'bout that swim?" She said snapping out of her daze.

Hiei got a mischievous glint in his eye and stepped toward her again. "Yes. How about that swim." Hiei picked her up and turned to the water.

"Hiei? What–? DON'T YOU DARE! HIEI! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Raine screamed as Hiei threw her into the water. When she surfaced she glared fiercely at Hiei. "Oh I'll get you."

She ducked under the water and disappeared from sight, masking her ki as well. Hiei peered into the water trying to find where she was. Raine suddenly burst from the water grabbing Hiei around the neck and pulling him in after her. They surfaced together with Raine grinning her head off. Hiei proceeded to tackle her, and they started a wrestling match in the water.

Raine eventually launched herself out of the water and into an overhanging tree branch, Hiei hot on her heels. They played a game of tag until Hiei finally pinned her to the ground in the clearing. Raine's slight figure shaking with silent giggles.

"You give?" Hiei asked.

"You wish." Raine retorted rolling over to pin Hiei. "You give?"

"Not likely." Hiei rolled and once again had Raine pinned but this time she had no way of getting out. "Give?"

"Fine! I give." Raine said after some futile stuggling.

Hiei released her and lay down on the ground next to her gazing at the stars.

"When you were explaining to Kuwabara about hanyou, what did you mean when you said 'what kind?'" Raine asked innocently.

Hiei was silent for a minute, contemplating if he was going to tell her. "I'm called the Forbidden Child because of my heritage. My mother being a koorime and my father being a fire demon. The mating of these two has always been forbidden. When I was born my mother threw me off a cliff to fend for myself. Therefore I have no kind."

Raine let his words sink in then she sat up and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes weren't filled with pity as he thought they would but understanding.

"By casting you out, they just proved that they don't deserve to have someone like you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then lay back down to once again gaze at the stars.

Hiei thought about her words and the look in her eyes. No one had ever shown him anything but pity or hate. This creature was a puzzle, a puzzle that intrigued him to know end.

Two hours had passed and Raine still hadn't come back so Niko upheld her promise and went to go and find her. As she entered the trees the wind blew Raine's familiar yet odd scent of coconut and lavender to her nose. Another scent was also present. _'Interesting...'_ Niko thought as she recognized the scent to be Hiei's. Niko dashed through the underbrush silently following the scents to a small clearing.

She arrived to see Raine and Hiei wrestling on the ground. Pinning each other then Hiei rolled off Raine and they lay side by side talking. Niko smiled to herself and turned to leave smacking right into Kurama.

"Looking for Hiei?" She questioned in a whisper.

"Yes. Looking for Raine?" He replied.

"None other. I think we should leave them to talk. They look like they need this." Niko said.

"I agree completely."

Together they left the clearing and returned to Genkai's temple to retire for the night.

As Hiei and Raine continued to talk, Raine kept drifting in and out of sleep.

"Raine?"

"Mmmnh?"

"You need to sleep."

"No I'm yawn fine."

"Pup, go to sleep."

"Don't... call... me... pup..." Raine said, finally falling asleep.

Hiei stood, pulling on his shirt and cloak then his boots before grabbing Raine's boots and shirt. He stooped to pick up Raine and noticed she was shivering so he pulled her shirt back over her head. He picked her up bridle style with ease. _'She hardly weighs anything. Her boots seem to weigh more than she does.' _ Hiei though as he made his way to Raine's open window after he had reached the temple. Along the way Raine had curled her fingers into his cloak to be closer to the warmth of his body so he had to remove her hands before he could settle her into her pallet and leave. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at her small form sleeping soundly.

"'Night pup." He said before swinging himself out her window and into the trees.

_**:Dream:**_

Raine sat up in bed looking around, _'This isn't Genkai's temple, where... oh kami!'_ Raine thought as realization hit her.

She was back in her foster father's house.

Panic rose in her throat like bile. The only lucid thought running through her mind was...

'_Where's Niko?'_

Raine sprang from her bed to see she was already dressed, boots and all. _'Weird.'_ She thought as she raced to the door. Of course, it was locked.

"Kuso!" She cursed, running to the window to see it was still barred. She yanked and pulled on the bars with all her might. "God damned demon proof bars!" She shrieked.

A muffled scream echoed fun below.

"NO! NIKO! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Raine screamed pounding on the door. She knew she would be next but it didn't matter as long as Niko didn't have to suffer because of her. She screamed Niko's name over and over, as well as any other obscenities that would take _his_ attention off Niko and onto herself. **(A.N. Raine could make a sailor proud when it comes to curses! Well that's what my best friend always says about me anyway! )** But the screaming continued. Raine slid down the door still screaming her best friends name as she cried. She didn't remember the last time she cried. She didn't think she remembered how to cry. The sound of pounding feet on the stairs caught her ears and she backed away from the door as it burst open. The silhouette of her foster father filled the door, his shadow crossing her tear stained face. She wouldn't go down without a fight! She launched herself from the ground at the man that had caused her so much pain and suffering, the one that had killed her best friend, her sister.

'_This is for Niko! I'll never let you go! DIE!' _Raine screamed in her mind as she launched herself at her foster father. Right onto his already bloody knife...

_**:End Dream:**_

"Raine! Raine! Wake up!" Yusuke shouted shaking Raine by the shoulders.

Raine's eyes snapped open and as soon as her gaze fell on her cousin's worried face she leapt into his arms, shaking.

"Hey, it's OK. It was only a dream, everything in fine." Yusuke soothed, showing his rarely seen soft side.

"I couldn't save her! He killed her and I couldn't do anything!" Raine whispered into his chest in an eerily calm voice.

"What are– oh Raine. Don't worry, she's right down the hall sleeping peacefully. Safe and sound. No one is ever going to hurt either of you again. I promise." Yusuke said.

"Yu-kun! Thank-you." Raine said pulling back to look him in the eye.

Yusuke saw the fear, sadness, and guilt in her eyes. "Try to get some rest. You're going to need it for Genkai's training." Yusuke said with a shudder.

'_Yeah like I'm going to be able to sleep again tonight...'_ Raine thought but said out loud, "I'll try."

Yusuke gave her a last hug and left the room.

Raine stood, grabbing another shirt and throwing it over her head before making her way to the windowsill. _'The moon is so beautiful here.'_ She thought taking a seat on the windowsill and making herself comfortable. She just gazed at the surrounding forest and the stars the rest of the night with a far-away look in her eyes. As the sun began to touch the horizon she seemed to snap out of her reverie and left the window to change her clothes and stretch for the day ahead.

Hiei watched from his perch in a tree outside Raine room as she thrashed in her sleep. He entered her mind to try to ease her pain by hiding the memory but he was enthralled by what he saw. He never imagined that what she went through had been that bad. Barred windows and doors. She must have almost gone crazy. In some ways he knew the pain she felt, being a hanyou was not an easy life.

Soon after she started to scream and cry for help. Hiei was ready to jump down himself but Yusuke beat him to it. He watched as Yusuke tried to wake her up and then comfort her as she was brought back into the waking world. He heard Yusuke promise no one would ever hurt her or Niko again. He too made a promise.

'_As long as I live I will never let another soul hurt **my** pup ever again. Anyone who tries, forfeits their life._' Hiei promised silently.

Hiei gazed on Raine's now moon bathed face as she gazed up at the stars.

'_Pain doesn't befit a face like that.'_ Hiei thought when he saw the pain of lose and guilt reflected in her eyes.

He watched her until the sun hit the horizon and she left her perch to start her day. Hiei too left his perch to start his own early morning training.

Everyone was present at breakfast, except Hiei, of course.

"When your all dome meet me in the courtyard. Don't take your time." Genkai said clearing her plate and exiting the room.

Raine quickly finished but before she could leave Yusuke spoke up.

"Raine, when did you get that scar?" He asked.

"On our way through the forest. I didn't want you to worry about it. My eye is fine." Replied Raine.

Yusuke nodded and Raine left the room. She went to the courtyard to wait for the rest with Genkai.

"I want you to train in your hanyou form." Genkai said when she came into view.

"OK."

"Good. It will benefit you in your training."

Hiei jumped down from the trees to stand next to Raine.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Genkai said, glancing at the newly arrived fire apparition.

"Hn."

"Well since the two of you are here I can see if you've improved Hiei. And I can see where you stand among the others, Raine." Genkai remarked. "Hand-to-hand. No weapons except your ki. Don't hold back."

Raine and Hiei exchanged and glance and jumped to either side of the courtyard and prepared themselves. They bowed to each other and took their stances.

"Ready…" a nod from both "FIGHT!"

Both fighters blurred from sight, but to the trained eye of Genkai she saw them quite clearly. _"She's fast. It seems Hiei has increased his speed with the mastering of the Dragon. I'm amazed she can keep up. Some demons are just made for speed. Her technique is quite original.'_ Genkai observed as she watched the two throw punches and kicks and watched each block and counter.

Hiei and Raine were almost evenly matched. Hiei being much more experienced, and a little stronger and faster should have given him the advantage, but Raine was crafty. Her mind was harder to read when she fought and she revealed nothing with her stance or facial expressions.

'_I just need to wait for the right moment otherwise he'll get suspicious.'_ She thought as she dodged and blocked a new flurry of kicks. _'There…'_

Raine purposely left herself open to Hiei's kick after dodging a punch and just as his foot made contact with her stomach she moved to the side and pulled him towards her. Off balance, he left himself wide open and Raine punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying across the courtyard.

'_That looked like something Yusuke would do. Maybe she's not going to be so much different from him at all. Please don't let her be an idiot too.'_ Genkai thought and stepped into the clearing.

"Enough. Grab your katana's. I want to see how much you know."

Hiei drew his sword, glaring at Raine she simply looked back at him with mild interest irritating him further.

"Begin."

They didn't waste any time and flew at each other. It was immediately clear that Hiei was the better swordsman. He kept Raine on the defensive, never giving her a chance to counter his relentless attacks.

'_Solid defense, though not quick enough, or at least not familiar enough with a sword to counter. Hiei will have to train her in this. She probably just hasn't held a sword for more than ten years, if even that long.'_

Hiei had her on the run, Raine tripped and faltered. Hiei took his chance and swept her legs out from under her and put him katana to her throat.

"Enough. Next you may fight with any weapons you want. Same rules apply." Genkai instructed.

Hiei removed his sword from Raine's neck and allowed her to stand. Once on her feet she sheathed her blade and threw it to the side. Hiei's blade remained out and ready.

"You're going to fight my katana with fists?" Hiei sneered.

"Nope. Daggers." Raine replied simply. Shifting her arms slightly two daggers appeared in her hands and with another slight shifting they disappeared.

"Fight!" Genkai commanded.

Hiei charged at Raine thinking this would be the same as the last fight. Raine had her daggers in her hands in the blink of an eye and blocked Hiei's attack and countered all in one smooth motion, taking Hiei by surprise.

'_Interesting. She's more confident with her daggers and even though his sword has the longer reach Hiei might not have the advantage.' _Genkai mused as she watched the two hanyou trade blow for blow.

They struggled against each other, neither holding the upper hand for more than a few attacks before they went on the defensive. It was dead even.

"That's enough for now, you have gathered an audience." Genkai said. "Glad you could join us."

"You said to come when we finished breakfast! So hear we are!" Yusuke grinned.

His hair hung in his eyes, not gelled back for once, mostly because he forgot his gel.

"Slacker. Well let's get started. Kurama and Niko, you're up." Genkai barked, "Hand to hand combat. No weapons. Begin!"

Kurama and Niko were given the same drills as Hiei and Raine were, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara went next.

Raine watched Niko and Kurama with little enthusiasm. She knew how Niko fought but when Yusuke and Kuwabara fought she was raptly attentive. After the first fight, though, she turned away because she saw how much Kuwabara lacked against Yusuke's speed and attacks. It was embarrassing to watch. She moved away from the group to stretch her tightening muscles.

Hiei noticed her move and figured this was as good a time as any to ask her about the night before.

**_What were you screaming about last night? _**He asked in her head.

**_That, Hiei, would be none of your business _**Raine replied coolly. She didn't like having someone barge into her head.

_**I could find out easily on my own. I just figured I would ask.**_

Raine thought that over. Sighing, **_If I tell you will you tell me why you call me pup?_**

**_You are just a child in age compared to me. _**Hiei answered readily. It wasn't really a lie. Just a half truth.

**_I dreamt that I had lost Niko. That I couldn't do anything to help save her. I hate feeling useless and I hate the feeling that I failed her, even if it was only a dream. We made a pact that we would protect each other to the death and to feel as if I have broken that pact... it nearly killed me._** Raine answered. Her emotions confused and scattered in her words.

Hiei felt a little guilty about making her tell him. Coming to his senses he pushed the foreign emotions away.

**_I don't know if I will ever understand ningen emotions but I do know about pacts. Kurama and I made a pact when we stole from Rekai and we kept it. I think of him as a brother, just as Niko is like your sister. I don't know what words can do to console but I understand a little of what you are feeling. _**Hiei had no idea why he had just said what he did, but he knew it was the right thing to say.

_**Arigatou, Hiei.**_

_**Hn.**_

Yusuke and Kuwabara were done fighting. Kuwabara had a few new bruises but was otherwise unharmed. Yusuke had barely a scratch on him.

"Koenma hasn't gotten back to me with any pressing information so I will train you as I had planned. Niko, Raine, I want to see how you fair against each other." Genkai announced.

Niko and Raine stepped up. Smirking at each other like old rivals.

"Been a long time since we sparred." Raine mused.

"Yeah, but we've seen each other fight a million times since then." Niko replied.

"Should be fun." Raine smiled a very wolfish smile.

"She takes after you too much for her own good Urameshi." Kuwabara muttered.

"Whadda ya mean?" Yusuke asked looking at his cousin with an assessing glance.

"She's smirking and she likes to fight! Girls aren't supposed to fight! It's not right for girls to fight! They could get hurt." He exclaimed.

Niko and Raine looked over at Kuwabara like he was crazy. Especially for saying that while they were hearing range.

'_He's got to be the stupidest ningen I have ever met and I've been in Ningenkai my whole life!' _Niko thought to herself. Glancing at Raine and catching her eye she knew that she was thinking the same thing. A flicker of mischief flashed in Raine's eyes and her smile grew more devilish. A small fire appeared in her hand as she crept towards Kuwabara as he and Yusuke continued their conversation.

"She liked to fight even when we were little. Always tackling me and wrestling. She was born to fight!" Yusuke said with pride. "Besides if anything it was America that influenced her into fighting more than I did. She was only here for six years then she was there for ten."

"Whatever. Girls still shouldn't fight." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Really? You don't seen to have a problem with Genkai fighting. So why us?" Raine asked from behind Kuwabara.

"Gah! When did you get back there?" He squawked.

"Answer the question dear Kuwa-chan. Mayhap if you answer right I won't burn you to a crisp!" A large fireball appeared in Raine's hand as she menacingly stalked towards poor Kuwabara.

"EEK! Urameshi help!" Kuwabara screamed like a three year old girl and ran into the temple.

Raine extinguished the fireball and fell over laughing. Everyone laughed, Hiei smirked.

'_I could definitely get used to this onna…'_ he thought.

"Why didn't you throw it at him?" Yusuke asked once he got himself back under control.

"Can't. I've never been able to keep the flame alive after its left my body. Same with my other powers. But punching someone with an ice or flame covered fist works just as effectively." Raine explained.

"As much fun as that was we have training to do. Raine, Niko, fight with whatever weapons you feel are necessary. Ready… begin!" Genkai barked.

The girls stood stock still. Niko shifted her wrist so slightly you could barely tell she moved it at all but Raine noticed and came charging at her. Niko barely blocked in time but that was all she could do. Niko was outmatched in hand to hand combat because of Raine's small size she was able to get under most of Niko's attacks and the ones she couldn't she used her speed to block.

'_They have similar styles so they must have trained each other, but their techniques differ slightly when attacking. Raine likes to go head on and Niko attacks from the sides. Interesting.' _Genkai mused as she watched them.

"Their quite good aren't they?" Kurama commented, "Raine takes after you so much in her fighting style."

"Of course!" Yusuke beamed, "She's related to me isn't she?"

"If you hadn't told me you were related I would have never thought about it." Genkai said.

"And why is that?"

"Because she has brains in that skull of hers and she uses them." Genkai commented.

Kuwabara started cracking up, Kurama covered his mouth with his hand, Hiei smirked and returned his attention to the fight in front of him, leaving the detective and the idiot to bicker.

"They'll be hard to beat after this training." Kurama said, joining him.

"Hn."

Kurama just waited patiently for Hiei to continue.

"Raine's sword work is sloppy on the offensive but her defense is almost impenetrable." Hiei continued.

"Her style is quite unique. I believe her and Niko made their own moves to fit their needs." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded in agreement, "It looks like it was made for two people to execute together."

"That's what I was thinking."

Niko drew her short sword and started to attack Raine with a new vigor. Raine only had out one dagger and held it against her arm, using it as a shield to block Niko's sword. She didn't draw her other dagger to attack but continued to use her fists and feet.

'_I'm not getting anywhere with physical attacks… lets try some spirit energy.'_ Niko jumped back from Raine and sheathed her sword. Her hand started to glow green as she raised it and pointed it at Raine.

"Spirit Claw!" Niko yelled. Five darts of energy shot from her fingers.

'_Not good…'_ Raine thought as she hurriedly tried to defend herself. She caught each blast with a different appendage, one in each arm, shoulder and then one in her abdomen. The force of the attack sending her sailing into a tree on the other side of the clearing.

"Shadow wolf!"

A huge blood colored wolf with black and blue flames licking its body charged from the settling dust.

"Kuso!" Niko cursed trying to dodge the attack, but it followed her every move.

Raine watched as her wolf chased Niko around the clearing. Her eyes grew wide and glazed over as images flashed in her mind.

**:Flashback:**

"_Look what you did!" Father screamed at Raine. "You killed her! Your own sister! It's all your fault!"_

_Raine looked to her right and there lay Niko's bloodstained body, unmoving, dead. Raine fell to her knee's, wanting to cry but no tears coming, none ever came, she could no longer cry because she could no longer feel anything but a distant and constant sadness._

"_No…I-I didn't…I couldn't." Raine stammered, still staring at Niko's lifeless form._

"_You did! She's dead! And it's all your fault!" Father continued to scream at her._

"_NO!" Raine screamed._

**:End Flashback:**

"STOP!" Raine shrieked. Her wolf stopped it chase and turned to her, bowing its head it disappeared.

Niko looked at her sister in concern. Raine looked at Niko with a terrified expression, clutching her head in pain.

"Raine? You OK?" Yusuke asked walking closer to her.

She didn't even acknowledge that he was breathing not ten paces from her, just stared at Niko.

"Gomen nasai." She whispered before blurring from sight into the forest.

"Hiei go after her. I want to know what the hell that was all about." Genkai barked.

"Hn." Hiei grunted before following after Raine.

"You two stay right here." Genkai barked at Niko and Yusuke who were just sneaking off to go help find Raine.

"But Hiei might need out help." Niko reasoned.

"I want to find her and find out what the hell just happened." Yusuke screamed.

"Dimwit. That's why I sent Hiei. He's the only one fast enough to catch her at a dead run."

"I just hope Hiei leaves her conscious." Kurama said.

"Tch. I just hope Raine leaves Hiei conscious." Niko muttered under her breath.

"Why do you say that?" Genkai asked turning to Niko.

"Raine's tough as nails but her mind is as fragile as thousand year old glass. Everything that ever happened to us was always her fault. Everything. No matter how many times I told her she couldn't control what happened she always blamed herself. She used to lie to me and tell me that she knew it wasn't her fault but eventually the lies stopped and she just bottled everything up. She never talked about anything even remotely connected to negative things. It would just make her remember how much pain she caused. I blame my father for everything and I always told her it was his fault but she wouldn't listen. A friend from school got hit by a drunk driver and was killed and she blamed herself. She visited his grave everyday for two years before… we came here. My father told her everything bad that happened to the people around her was her fault. She still believes that." Niko said quietly, hugging herself. "It always got worse when I got hurt though. If I got hit she would jump in and get twice the beatings for trying to help me. But she would never listen when I told her to stay away. She never wanted to see me hurt. I don't think she can handle another person she cares for to get hurt. Especially when she can do something to stop it."

"That's probably why she stopped her attack and ran. Even if you had been hit with it you would have only sustained minor injuries." Kurama said.

"Has she done this before?" Genkai asked.

"No. Never like this. Did she sleep last night?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, but she woke up screaming and babbling something but I couldn't understand it." Yusuke answered.

"Well that answers the question of if she's still having those dreams." Kurama added.

"Hey guys! I'm getting some really weird feelings." Kuwabara announced.

"What kind of feelings?" Yusuke asked.

"Like when Raine called on that wolf thing."

"That can't be good." Yusuke remarked.

'_Raine. What's wrong? Please don't run from us.'_ Niko thought desperately, looking in the direction Raine and Hiei went.

'_Her mind is in turmoil. I can't sift through her thoughts. What is hurting her, scaring her so much that she would run from us?'_ Hiei thought as he ran after Raine. _'I've got to watch out. I've met wolves before and when they feel threatened they hold nothing back.'_

He stopped seeing her standing in the same clearing from the night before. She had her back to him.

"Go away, Hiei. I want to be alone." Raine said not turning around.

"Why do you smell of fresh blood? And don't say its from the neko's attacks because its fresher than that." Hiei asked.

"I just… I need to be alone. I… I almost… I didn't…" Raine stuttered.

"If you won't tell me, pup, I'll just take a look myself." Hiei said. His Jagan began to glow green under his bandana.

"NO! Stay out of my head!" Raine screamed turning to face him her shadow wolf leaping into existence.

Hiei was ready for her attack and summoned his own.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei called, punching the wolf square in the face as it jumped at him. Both attacks disappeared.

Raine stared at him in disbelief thinking that he would run. She turned to run again but Hiei was faster and caught her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Hiei said. The smell of blood, her blood, flooded his nose. He looked at his hand, it was smeared with blood. "What did you do to yourself, pup?"

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter." Raine said, trying to free her arm from his grip, looking at the forest floor.

Before she could protest, Hiei had ripped the sleeves off her outer shirt and under armor. Cuts and bruises covered her arm. Most of the larger cuts that should have been stitched back together had reopened and were bleeding freely.

"What are these from?" Hiei's eyes glared holes into her skull. "Don't lie to me, pup?"

"My… my foster father. I was protecting Niko… or trying to. She was hurt really bad. I guess I just didn't give these enough time to heal." Raine said still staring at the ground, "They open when I run for too long or too fast. I don't even notice the pain anymore."

Hiei squeezed her arm where there was a particularly nasty cut and she didn't even flinch. She turned to face him, her eyes were completely empty.

"We'll have to change that, pup." Hiei said pulling her closer.

"How? All I've ever known is pain. All I can remember is pain."

"Like this." Hiei pulled the tiny girl into a hug.

Raine's eyes went wide and her whole body tensed. After a few moments she relaxed and returned the embrace, snuggling into the warmth of his chest.

'_He's so warm. How can anyone be this warm? But why is he being so nice? I just attacked him. Shouldn't he be mad?'_ Raine thought.

"Hiei?" She started to squirm in his embrace trying to break free but his hold only tightened, "Hiei? Why?"

"For someone to feel pain they must know other feelings as well." He said simply.

"Thank you."

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, Raine slipping in and out of sleep in Hiei's strong arms.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Why are you so warm?"

"I'm part fire apparition."

"I like it." She whispered before going completely limp in his arms, transforming back into her human state.

Hiei took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, covering her exposed arm. She would tell them herself. He walked back to the temple carrying Raine bridle style in his arms.

"And here I was hoping that both of you would coming back awake. What happened?" Yusuke asked when he came into view.

"She fell asleep." Hiei answered.

"Why?"

"Hn. Baka." Hiei replied no answering his question.

"Training is done for the day. Go wash and get ready for dinner. Oh, Yukina will be coming to stay here again tomorrow." Genkai announced, heading off an argument and a headache.

"YUKINA MY LOVE WILL BE HERE?" Kuwabara cried.

"Be quiet baka. You'll wake my pup." Hiei remarked before walking off to Raine's room.

"'My pup?'" Yusuke said confused. "WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL THE LITTLE PYRO FOR—"

"Will you shut up!" Genkai shouted at Yusuke smacking him in the head.

Niko and Kurama smiled at each other knowing full well what Hiei meant.

'_They need this.'_ They thought.

Hiei reached Raine's room and went to lay her on her pallet but she wouldn't relinquish her hold on him.

"Stay… onegai." She whispered in her sleep, curling her fingers deeper into his shirt.

Hiei didn't want risk waking her so he sat against the wall under the window with Raine sitting in his lap, her head resting on his chest.

"Sleep well, pup." He whispered before slipping into a contented sleep.

Thanks for being so patient with me! Thanks to all my reviewers! And thanks to any one who offered in a character but my best friend (who is portrayed as Niko) stole my notebook with my chapter layouts and made her own characters. Sorry to anyone who wanted their character in this story but I might make a sequel when I get this one finished (if enough people want one) and if you want I could use them then. Now I'll answer any questions:

**Donamarine: **Kajihenge means fire apparition in Japanese. Or really its just taking the word for fire and apparition and putting them together. I have no idea if its an actual word. Thanks for the characters and sorry for not being able to use them.

Ummm... that's it. Thanks and sorry again to anyone who submitted a character. I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of next week/beginning of the week after cause I'm going to visit a college but I don't know when or when I'll be coming home. But here's a teaser for you.

Ch. 4. Training Ends  
Everyone survives training. Raine and Niko go one their first mission. And they start school, along with a seriously pissed fire demon.

Don't forget to review! Ja-ne!


	4. Training Ends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Raine Urameshi and Niko Takashi and any other villains that pop up that you don't recognize from the series.

"Text" normal dialogue

'_text' thoughts_

**_text_** telepathic communication

**Chapter 4: Training Ends**

**:Dream:**

'_This is new.' Raine thought, 'I've never been here before.'_

"_Hello? Anyone there?" Raine called out._

_She was standing in the middle of a snow covered forest. There wasn't a single sound other than her quiet breathing. She felt someone behind her._

"_Hiei?" She said shocked as she turned to face the presence behind her. "Where are we?"_

"_The land of the Koorime." He replied._

"_You've been here before?"_

_He nodded. _

"_How did I get here? I know I've never been out of the Ningenkai."_

"_This is a dream. My dream."_

_Raine stared in shock, 'How can I be in his dream?'_

"_I'm a telepath and you fell asleep on me. A telepath can bring someone into their dreams if they are in contact with each other." Hiei answered her unasked question._

"_I'm asleep… with you? Weren't we in the forest?" Raine asked, her face almost as red as her hair._

"_Don't worry, pup. It is completely innocent." A sprinkling of red on his cheeks as well._

_Raine relaxed at that. But something else crossed her mind, "Why do you call me pup? It has to be more than just an age thing."_

_Hiei smirked, "Time to wake up."_

"_Wait! Answer me!"_

_The world started to dissolve before her eyes before everything became black._

**:End Dream:**

Yusuke went storming down the hall and was stopped by Kurama before reaching Raine's room.

"Move it, fox!" Yusuke ordered.

"I've already checked on her. She's asleep and Hiei is out in the forest somewhere. Nowhere near Raine." Kurama lied, trying to placate him.

"I don't care! I'm going to find out what he did and kill him!"

"Let her sleep. You can kill Hiei after she wakes. She really looked like she needs it." Kurama reasoned, "Besides, Genkai wants to speak with us."

"Fine. But I'm only letting him off because she needs the rest." Yusuke said reluctantly.

They walked off to the living room.

* * *

Hiei feeling warmer then usual and something was pressing on his chest. He looked down and looked almost surprised to see Raine quietly sleeping on his chest. Then he remembered his – their – dream.

'_Why would I bring her there? Why am I still here?'_ He asked himself.

The girl in his arms stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She felt extremely warm and comfortable. She snuggled closer into it before realizing that it wasn't her bed, but Hiei. She tried to get up as a furious blush rose to her cheeks but string arms held her in place.

"Um… I'm guessing that because I was sleeping on you that that dream was real." Raine said weakly, still blushing.

"Hn." A soft rumbling, almost like purring, emitted from Hiei's chest, soothed Raine and she began to relax into his arms.

Suddenly tensing, "Oh Kami! Yusuke and Niko are going to use me for carpeting!"

"Why?"

"I told them my wounds were completely healed. They must have seen my arm when we came back thanks to you ripping my sleeve off!" Raine hissed the last part.

Hiei laughed at her, "You're wearing my cloak, kabu. They didn't see anything."

"Oh," Raine, blushing anew, laughed weakly, "heh-heh. Who feels stupid now?"

"Baka kabu." Hiei chuckled. **(A/N: Ok so he's a little OOC so shoot me! I couldn't help it!)**

"That reminds me. Why do you keep calling me a pup? I'm almost a grown woman by human standards. And by demon standards I should have a mate by now." Raine asked.

"Kabu, to me everyone, besides Kurama, is a child. Even Genkai." Hiei replied.

"Really? So just how old are you?"

"Niko is coming." Hiei got up, deposited her on the bed and jumped out the window.

"Hey! Wait—!" Raine started.

"Hey Raine? Oh good! You're awake. Dinners ready." Niko said popping her head in the door.

"OK. Lemme just change." Raine answered still looking out the window.

"K!"

'_I'll get that little – well actually he's taller than I am – missing the point! I'll get him for ditching me without giving me a straight answer! Then… I should thank him.'_ Raine thought as she quickly put on a pair of out sized black sweatpants and an outsized green hoodie with a dragon circling a sword on the front.

She left her room and followed Niko to the dinning room.

* * *

**:While Raine and Hiei were sleeping:**

Everyone else was in the 'living' room of the temple drinking tea and sitting on cushions, discussing what happened with Raine.

"Explain," Genkai barked, "Training someone with the potential power she has who is mentally unstable is more dangerous then you can imagine."

"Yeah, why'd she wig out in training?" Kuwabara asked.

"She blames every bad thing that has ever happened to someone she knows on herself. She didn't have many friends at school and the one she did were like her second family and she would do anything to protect them. We were all supposed to be two grades ahead of her but she is exceptionally smart—"

"She must get the smarts from her dad's side of the family 'cause Urameshi's dumb as a doornail." Kuwabara interrupted.

"Smarter than you!" Yusuke shot back.

"Shut up! This is more important than arguing about how stupid you are compared to everyone else." Genkai snapped.

"She's extremely smart for her age and got skipped two grades and even thought she's younger she protected us like she was older. Anything bad that ever happened to one of us was immediately her fault. Things that she couldn't have possible prevented. One friend's house caught fire while he was asleep and he died. Raine rushed to his house the next day and apologized to his parents for not protecting him. She told me she didn't blame it on herself but I knew she was lying. She always blames it on herself. Probably the only reason she hasn't tried to kill herself yet is because that would leave no one to protect the ones she cares for. She was forced to grow up too fast. Never really got the chance to be a real kid." Niko finished.

"Is this why she acted the way she did?" Genkai asked.

"Probably. She has a hard time forgiving herself when someone else hurts me. If she did it herself it might be enough to kill her." Niko said quietly.

"We'll have to work on that. Needless to say, she won't be sparring with you for a while." Genkai remarked, head bowed over her tea, "Go check on her. Dinner should be ready soon."

Niko got up and left. A bare minute later Hiei appeared in the window.

"What happened with you and my cousin?" Yusuke hissed, pouncing on the now unoccupied windowsill.

"I didn't do anything, detective." Hiei replied.

"Like hell! She looked exhausted! Wha—"

"Using two of those wolf attacks is like using my Dragon. Of course she's exhausted." Hiei explained. Quite out of character to be talking so much.

Yusuke stared at him like he had two heads. **(A/N: Kinda like this O.o)**

The fire apparition _nicely_ removed Yusuke from the window, **(A/N: aka he kicked him away from it), **and took his seat again.

Niko and Raine walked in to see Yusuke slumped upside down against the wall and decided to take a seat next to him.

"And her I thought I was the only one in the group who liked to sit upside-down." Raine mused to herself.

Yusuke righted himself and settled on Raine's other side carefully watching Hiei. The fire apparition just glared at him in response.

"Did I miss something?" Neko and hanyou asked together.

"Dinners ready!" A short turquoise haired ice apparition announced opening the door from the kitchen.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara shouted, causing everyone in all of Japan, and maybe china, to now know the poor girls name. He jumped up and ran to her, holding her tiny hand in his giant ones.

Kurama noticed how Hiei's hand twitched towards his katana. Smirking a little he stood to drag Kuwabara back before he lost his head, literally.

Niko too had noticed Hiei's over-protective behavior that she had seen in Yusuke with Raine. _'Hm… I wonder…'_ She looked back and forth between Hiei and Yukina with a very cat like curiosity. _'They must be related somehow… I mean they have the same eyes, height, delicate and graceful frame... to pry or not to pry, that is the question...'_

Niko nudged Raine and motioned to leave. Yusuke and Kuwabara had just started fighting over who should get food first and were causing quite a racket. Genkai had already exited to the dining hall and so they slipped out too.

"Do you see a resemblance between Yukina and Hiei?" Niko asked Raine when they were far enough away.

She nodded, "Somehow I feel bad for her. I mean Kuwabara can be sweet but he's really too stupid for me. No common sense. I wonder if she returns his feelings."

"A little off topic. Who knows? But Hiei has some family. Never saw that coming." Niko remarked.

"You would do well not to mention it around Hiei, Yukina, or Kuwabara."

Both girls nearly jumped out of their skin at Kurama's sudden input.

"Why?" Raine asked, ignoring the fact he was being a spy ears.

"Yukina doesn't know he is her brother and neither does Kuwabara. He would like to keep it that way. His reasons are his own. He believes he is protecting her by not telling her." Kurama explained.

Something flickered in Raine's eyes, so fast Kurama wasn't sure if he saw it at all. Both nodded their vow of silence on the matter and together continued to dinner in silence. Conversation at dinner was minimal because you would have to shout to be heard over Yusuke and Kuwabara's chewing.

* * *

A year passed rather quickly for the gang. Time flies when you're getting your ass handed to you by a woman that could be your grandmother, well for everyone but Hiei and Kurama anyway.

Raine's 'episodes,' as they were dubbed, became less frequent and less violent. She barely had nightmares anymore and slept more regularly. Genkai's special training, which consisted of Hiei taking her into the forest at dawn and not coming back until dusk with both of them bruised and bloody hanging on to each other for support, leaving her with little energy to have an 'episode.' Also she's become almost as good with a katana as Hiei, but her weapon of choice is still her daggers.

Niko's defense has become almost impenetrable. Her close range attacks more controlled and precise. She even developed a whip similar to Kurama's but it's made of pure youki, sort of like Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Her and Raine are still inseparable and can even spar again without consequence.

Yusuke and Kuwabara pretty much just beat the crap out of each other with their fists. Each day coming back with less cuts and bruises. So not a total loss, thought I don't think Kuwabara beat Yusuke more than once. Kuwabara learned a little more about his psychic awareness and can block small spirit attacks with a psychic shield. Also he and Yusuke learned to play baseball with a Spirit Gun blast before Genkai ended their fun with a blast of her own, sending both into unconsciousness for the rest of the day.

Keiko made regular visits on Saturday, the only day they had off, and Yusuke would often go out… somewhere… with her. More often then not Yukina and Kuwabara would tag along. Much to the annoyance of Hiei. A relationship seemed to be forming between Niko and Kurama, Raine could see it, but they were to shy to act on their feelings. Some kind of relationship was also forming between Raine and Hiei, Niko could see it, but both were too stubborn to admit they had feelings for each other that implied anything more than friends. **(Sigh)** When will they grow up.

* * *

"Finally trainings over!" Yusuke cheered, "I can't wait to get back to civilization and gain back my territory. Which, of course, always seems to disappear when I'm on a freaking mission?"

"We still have to stay here tomorrow to recover." Kurama pointed out.

"What? Aw man!" Yusuke whined.

"I don't need you collapsing in the city somewhere and have Koenma breathing down my neck." Genkai explained.

"Listen Grandma!" Yusuke started.

"As amusing as it is to watch Genkai ream you, Yu-chan, I'm gonna go for a walk and stretch my muscles. I'll be back before dinner!" Raine said before agilely bouncing out the window.

"Should we follow?" Kurama asked, concerned.

"No. She's just saying good-bye to the forest, and thanking it for allowing us to train here. Her father taught her that when she was little." Niko answered.

"She did that before she left too. The day she got released from the hospital, after the car crash, she came to my house and dragged me to the park with her. I had no clue what she was doing but I knew it was important. Anything her dad ever taught her was important." Yusuke said, his eyes glazing over in remembrance.

"I guess her parents taught her that." Kuwabara added, just a little late. It was obvious he hadn't been paying attention to anything besides 'she's thanking the forest.'

"Really? Damn and I thought it was the lawn gnomes grandma has out front." Sarcasm Yusuke's favorite tone.

Kuwabara and Yusuke continued to bicker, pointlessly. As usual. Niko and Kurama developed sweat drops and watched them fight, laughing nervously. Hiei scoffed and jumped out the same window Raine had left through. Needless to say, no one noticed the anonymous black clad figure leave the room; the fighting between Yusuke and Kuwabara was just so much more entertaining.

* * *

Raine sat cross-legged on the highest branch of the tallest tree, staring out over the forest that she had come to call home, and knew like the back of her hand. She smirked at that. Hiei had chased her all over this forest training her so the only way she could survive was to learn were everything was.

Her hair had grown a couple of inches, her bangs and the tips of it now dyed silver. At the moment it was in a million braids of all sizes and styles held back in a high ponytail. Oddly enough she wore a dark green, almost black, form fitting, yet loose, tank-top that reached mid-thigh over her normal black pants and soft boots, which she needed a new pairs made, she had worn the soles to paper thin-ness.

'_I wonder what school will be like here. If it's anything like school in America it could be a living hell… or I get to skip class and have some fun! But that's only if the girls here aren't out to make every one else's life miserable. I hate fangirls.' _Raine mused still staring into space.

"Afraid of fangirls, kabu?" Hiei's voice just sprouted up next to her. She was so deep in thought that she never heard him. She jumped ten feet out of her skin, just barely catching herself from falling.

Hand to her heart, "Not afraid really, just… apprehensive." Raine replied, "Fangirls don't need physical strength to make you crazy."

"Fox would agree with you."

Raine glanced at him but didn't ask what he meant. It was obvious. Kurama didn't go to the same school as she would and he was unusually good looking for a human. Well I guess that's because he's not exactly human.

"I don't do well in schools. Too many annoying people that I would love to beat the crap out of but can't because I could do some pretty nice damage. And that isn't generally a good thing to do with humans. At least I'll know a lot of influential people. Good influence or bad it's all the same." Raine explained.

"What is it with ningens and this school?" Hiei asked, suppressing a grin. _'Definitely related to the Detective.'_

"Got me. I think it's pointless." Raine replied, "will you be coming back with us? Not to school but back to Tokyo?"

He nodded.

"Good. Talking to you is easy. You always listen but you never judge me on what I say. Although you could just be ignoring me, but whatever." Raine smiled. She had been doing that a lot recently. Smiling.

'_She has seemed happier. Her thoughts aren't as dark and morbid as they were a year ago. I don't understand this feeling but... I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ Hiei thought gazing at the hanyou's profile.

"Hey, I'll race you back to the temple." Raine said, standing up. She was still about 6 inches shorter than him but it never felt like he was looking down on her.

"Hn." He said blurring from sight just milliseconds before Raine.

* * *

"If they don't get back soon they're going to miss dinner." Yukina voiced her concern.

"Don't worry, Yukina. Raine is addicted to your cooking. She'd never miss dinner." Niko assured her.

"Did someone say dinner?" Raine said swinging in the window.

"Speak of the devil." Kurama intoned.

"See?" Niko said.

"What did I miss?" Raine asked confused.

"Nothing." Kurama and Niko answered together. Raine raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Where's Hiei?" Yukina asked.

"Sulking. I beat him in a race back here and I think I hurt his pride." Raine smiled giving the sign for victory. "Where's Yu-chan?"

"Where else? Staking out the place at the table he thinks is closest to the food. Kuwabara too." Kurama answered.

"Figures. I'll go make sure they don't eat—" Whatever she was going to make sure they didn't eat will never be known because a shout of surprise echoed from the dinning room.

"KOENMA! What are you doing here?" Came Yusuke's shout from down the hall.

A second later Koenma (in his teenage form), Botan, Genkai, with Yusuke and Kuwabara in toe came bustling into the room.

"You better not be pulling a Saint Beast case on me again! The second I'm done with boot camp, I have to—"

"I'm not here about a case. I'm here to congratulate all of you on finishing your training and I have an assignment—"

"I knew it!" Yusuke interrupted.

"—for Hiei." Koenma finished.

The fire demon appeared leaning against the window frame. "Hn."

"You will be attending Yusuke's school with Raine and Niko. You will be staying at Yusuke's as well." Koenma announced.

The whole room fell silent staring at Koenma.

"What?" Hiei hissed dangerously after a minute to let the news sink in.

"Wait a minute! The shrimps going to be in school with us? No way!" Kuwabara cried.

"Yes he is. You need to learn how to act in Ningenkai. Your next few missions _could_ depend on it." Koenma explained.

"Botan-chan, Koenma-sama? Will you be staying for dinner?" Yukina asked from the doorway.

"No thank you, Yukina. Oh, one more thing. Your parent/guardian's have been told you were studying abroad in Europe for the past year so you'll be starting as seniors at the end of the summer." Koenma turned to leave.

"Whoa, wait a minute! My mom would never believe I've been studying abroad. Only smart people do that." Yusuke argued.

"That's why I told her it was for a research project on delinquent teenagers. That's what I told your parents too, Kuwabara. Kurama, Shiori believes you got there on a scholarship." Koenma added. Both he and Botan exited, Botan waving good-bye as they did so.

"How am I going to make it through school with a year of stuff missing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Easy. Don't go." Raine answered mischievously.

"That only works on brains like you, Kurama, and Niko." Yusuke answered.

"Yeah, and if Niko should technically be in college already." Raine piped in.

"College? I thought we were the same age." Kurama asked.

"I am, but in America I had enough credits to graduate sophomore year. I only stayed back to keep Raine company and give her a challenge." Niko smiled.

"So now I have three other people living in my house… the only way it can get worse was if Koenma came back and told me Kuwabara would be staying with us as well." Yusuke grumbled.

"Dinners ready whenever you are." Yukina announced popping her head into the room.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara ran for the door at the same time, effectively getting stuck in it. Niko walked up to the struggling boys _gently_ pushed then through. Which in reality means she knocked them over the head with her fist and they crumpled to the floor? Yusuke recovered first and started running down the hall.

"Hey, no fair, Urameshi! I wanna be first to taste Yukina's cooking!" Kuwabara shouted after him before following himself.

"We had better hurry if we want any food ourselves." Kurama said.

Niko, Yukina, and Genkai followed him out of the room. Raine held back to wait for Hiei.

"Guess I'll be seeing a lot of you after all." She teased.

"Hn. Joy." Hiei remarked.

"Aw come on! It can't be that bad. Besides, I like a man in uniform." Raine whispered, half jokingly, before jauntily waltzing ahead of Hiei.

Hiei stood, dazed at her comment, for a moment before shaking his head at the slight blush that rose to his cheeks and not really knowing how to take that so, smiling to himself, joined everyone at dinner.

* * *

The next day everyone pretty much lounged around the temple or surrounding forest. And ate Genkai out of house and home, I mean, what else was there to do?

They left Genkai's at noon the day after that and decided to be lazy and catch the bus home. When they reached the city they parted ways to go to their respective homes.

"Oh yeah, my human name is Shuuichi. Remember not to call me Kurama here." Kurama informed Raine and Niko but he was talking more to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"No prob!" Niko said.

Kurama nodded and jogged off to get home.

Kuwabara decided to tag along with Yusuke and the rest until he too would head home. He kept throwing Niko and Raine side-long glances. Eventually Niko got fed up and snapped at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I was just thinking about what everyone was gonna say about you when we got back to school. I mean Urameshi's got a reputation to keep and now he has two hot chicks living in his house." Kuwabara said in his defense.

"One of these 'hot chicks' is his cousin and the other is the sister of his cousin by law, so I don't think they will be saying anything," Raine remarked; "besides if anyone does, I'll pound them into the ground." She added off handedly.

"Hey I thought that was my job." Yusuke chuckled, slinging a brotherly arm around Raine's shoulders.

Hiei used every ounce of will-power he had to suppress a growl. Instead he glared at the oblivious ningens back.

"Yusuke!" Someone called from up the street.

"Keiko!" He cried, releasing Raine as Keiko jumped into his arms.

Hiei, seeing that Yusuke now had his hands on his own woman, relaxed… slightly.

"I'm so glad you're back! School starts in two days! Can you believe it we're seniors! We graduate this year!" Keiko exclaimed.

"So that's why you're so happy I'm home. So you can drag me to school everyday." Yusuke joked.

"Of course." Keiko replied, sort of playing along but not really.

"Hey baby bro. How was your 'studying abroad'?" Shizuru asked coming up the street from the same direction as Keiko, making air quotes.

"'Studying abroad?' Oh yeah! It was great! I beat Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What? No you didn't! That was a dream you baka!" Yusuke reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

Sweat drops all around.

"Baka." Hiei said walking past the group, grabbing Raine's arm in the process.

"Hey you had your butt kicked by Urameshi too. Remember when you kidnapped Keiko?" Kuwabara said stupidly.

Hiei stopped dead, his eyes narrowing, his grip on Raine's arm tightening.

'Oh crap!' Was written on everyone else's face. Kuwabara still clueless at to what he had done.

**_Hiei! Don't hit him! Hiei? Come on, we both know he's an idiot. It would be pointless to attack him because he doesn't even know why you're angry!_** Raine shouted to Hiei. She had learned how to broadcast and protect her thoughts when she needed to. **_Come on. Just keep walking, and you could ease up on my arm a bit in the process._**

Hiei seemed to finally realize that he had a death grip on Raine's arm and loosened his hold. "Hn. At least I don't keep coming back for more." He replied emotionlessly, walking off, dragging Raine behind him.

The group let out the collective breath they didn't know they were holding. Kuwabara, being the baka he is, was still oblivious as to how close to death he just was.

**_Gomen._** Hiei said reluctantly, no used to apologizing.

**_Don't worry about it! Hardly felt a thing, but my fingers were starting to go all pins and needles. _**Raine lied, knowing Hiei wouldn't believe her no matter what she said.

"Home, sweet home!" Yusuke announced when they reached the apartment. "Hey! It's locked." He said surprised when his attempt to open the door failed. "Since when does she lock the door?"

"I've got a key!" Raine announced.

"Why do you have a key and I don't?" Yusuke blanched at this.

"I'm more responsible." Raine grinned.

"Responsible? You've skipped more school than I ever did!" Yusuke argued.

"True… Guess Aunt Atsuko didn't know that when she gave me the key before we left." Raine smirked, opening the door. "Aunt Atsuko? We're home!"

Atsuko rushed into the room and grabbed Raine and Yusuke into a crushing hug, "Oh thank Kami you're still alive!" She wailed.

"Mom! Can't breathe here!" Yusuke squeaked.

"Oh! Gomen! It's just that you died once and I had to make sure you were coming home!" Atsuko cried letting them go. Turning to the black clad figure she said, "You must be Hiei. Nice to meet you!"

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker, ne? I got a uniform for you when the others came too. Oh Raine you got a boys uniform. Do you want me to send it back and get a girls?"

"No! The boys one is fine!" Raine waved away her offer.

"Ok. Yusuke you got one too, but I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you're not going to wear it right?"

"You know me so well." Yusuke said proudly.

:Sigh: _'I can only dream.'_ "Your uniform has a long skirt instead of a short one. Is that ok?" Atsuko asked Niko.

"Perfect." She replied.

"Since that's done, I'm going out for the night! Don't wait up!" Giggling she exited the room leaving everyone staring at where she had previously been. (O.O)

"Yup! Home, sweet home!" Yusuke laughed walking off to his room, then turning around to see Hiei hadn't moved, "Come on, Hiei. I'll show you to your room."

Hiei reluctantly followed the detective farther into the house. Raine and Niko tagged along too.

"Yours is next to Raine's— wait a minute I don't think that's going to work." Yusuke said.

"Don't worry Yu-chan. I always lock my door be for I got to sleep." Raine assured him. **(A/N: The four of them share a hallway. Two rooms with a bathroom between them on each side. Niko and Yusuke have one side, Raine and Hiei have the other side. There are entrances to the bathrooms from the bedrooms as well as the hall.)**

They each went to their rooms to get settled in and relax a bit before school starts. Raine got to her room and saw her uniform folded on her bed. _'This color isn't going to work and neither are these sleeves. Time to play seamstress!'_ Raine smiled to herself. She made a new project out of every new uniform she got. It was almost a hobby. She tried it on to see how it fit. It was the smallest size and was still way too big. _'Ok. So I have to take it in a bit. This is when being short and scrawny sucks!'_

"Hey Raine— Oh man! Is that your uniform! What size is it? Hahahaha!" Niko burst out laughing as she walked into Raine's room.

"Yours ain't too much better, mate." Raine sneered, folding her arms over her chest defiantly.

"What's all the noise about? Whoa! What size is your uniform?" Yusuke laughed.

"That's it! Get the hell out I'm changing! Don't bother me for the rest of the freaking night!" Raine yelled pushing them out of her room, slamming then locking her door.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the others, Hiei had watched the whole scene with his Jagan. He laughed silently to himself at Raine's outsized uniform. Although, his was little better, at least his was closer to the right size.

'_Do they really expect me to wear this… thing?'_ Hiei thought to himself looking at the… abomination… as he had dubbed the uniform. _'I'll have to unless I want the baby breathing down my neck every day. I'll just make a few changes…'

* * *

_

"Hey, I'm going to the arcade. Anyone wanna join me?" Yusuke called down the hall from the living room.

"Arcade?" Raine's ears perked up, "I'm there!"

"Busy." Niko called back.

Hiei, predictably, was silent. **(A/N: but in his room he was thinking 'what the fuck is an arcade?' j/k)**

"OK! Let's go! I have a years worth of video games to make up!"

They made it to with in five blocks from the arcade before running into some trouble. They had tried to cut through an alley to shorten the trip and some of Yusuke's rivals surrounded them.

"Hey, Urameshi, where'd you pick up the pipsqueak?" One sneered.

"She your new girl?" Another laughed.

"She can't be more than 10! This is cradle robbing." One of the punks behind them jeered.

"I guess we'll just have to be gentleman and take care of this punk for taking advantage of the little lady." A big ugly guy behind them remarked, cracking his knuckles, he was obviously the leader.

"'New girl'?" Raine nearly gagged on the words, "Who the fuck are these jokers, just so you know, he's my cousin. Oh and another tidbit, I'm 17."

"Just keep walking Raine. I'll be there in a minute." Yusuke said, getting ready to fight.

"I don't think so. They insulted me. Now they have to fight me." Raine took up a neutral stance waiting for someone to make a move.

"You're going to let a girl fight your battles, Urameshi?" The leader laughed.

"Yeah, why not?" Yusuke said, bored already. "Besides, she's more than a match for you chumps."

"You heard the man!" Raine hollered.

"You're asking for it short stuff!" The leader said before charging in.

All four rushed Raine at the same time. Raine ducked under the first ones punch easily and came back up behind his defenses and landed a solid right hook into his left eye, sending him flying into the garbage cans behind him. Raine then pivoted on her left foot and swung her right foot into the side of her next attackers head. He, too, landed in a heap on the garbage cans. The next two halted their attacks and looked at Raine with a mixture of fear and awe. Raine again dropped into a neutral stance and waited for them to make the first move. Instead of attacking her, they turned tail and ran. Raine straightened up and walked over to Yusuke.

"That was relaxing but I wish the other two didn't run." Raine pouted, arms behind her head.

"Cowards. Still up for some video games?"

"Am I ever!"

* * *

Hiei followed the two with his Jagan and laughed at the attempts of the four ningens to subdue his kabu.

He stopped watching the two Urameshi's and looked out the window, where he currently sat, at the people walking down the street. _'This is boring.'_

He went back to watching Yusuke and Raine, and much to his disgust the baka had joined them. He loathed him with a passion not only because he was infatuated with his sister but because he bugged Raine too. He chuckled softly to himself when Raine hit him over the head for saying something stupid.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and Niko walked in, without even knocking.

"What's so funny little man?" She asked. She wore her school uniform but she had cut the top to look like every other top she owned, the front and back coming into a 'V' just below her naval and the skirt was long instead of short like most high school girls wore it.

"Hn."

"Hey! Calm down, killer. I didn't mean anything by it!" Niko defended herself.

Hiei hadn't realized he was growling. "I wasn't growling at you, neko." He informed her. _'Maybe I can find out something about Raine from her…'_

"Whatcha thinking about?" Niko asked leaning against the door frame, "Or more to the point who?"

"Nani?" Hiei looked at her. _'How?'_

"I've known Raine almost her whole life, and even if she tries to hide it, I still know when she likes someone. I've also seen the way some…men… and I use the term loosely, look at with lecherous eyes, but not you. Your eyes look Yusuke's - protective, loving, caring - just not in the brotherly way." Niko explained. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone, especially her. Be warned though, if you hurt her, I swear you'll be dead before you hit the ground. If Yusuke doesn't beat me to it."

'_I wonder if she has kitsune blood in her veins instead of neko blood. She is some one to watch carefully. And I doubt that was an ideal threat.'_ Hiei mused.

"Hn. It won't come to that, akisu." Hiei remarked.

Niko smiled at the nickname. She turned to leave but said over her shoulder, "She likes to be in the trees when there's a full moon. She says it's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Niko left and closed the door. Hiei mused over what Niko had just told him and went back to watching Raine. She was on her way home looking quite happy.

'_That might come in handy. The next full moon is this Friday.'_ Hiei thought, almost smiling as he watched Raine happily joke with Yusuke and the baka.

* * *

Raine woke up to the blaring of her radio. Sleepily she mumbled, "Who the fuck set my alarm? And what the fuck time is it?"

"It's 7:30AM. Now get up, sleepy head." Botan's over happy voice chirped in her sensitive ear.

"Botan!" Raine cried, falling out of bed, "It's Sunday for Kami's sake! Why are you waking me up so damn early?"

"Not just you. Koenma wants to see you all in his office." Botan explained.

"Joy."

"You sleep heavier than even Yusuke. It took me 15 minutes to get you up. Although, you are quieter." Botan babbled.

"OK! I'm up! Just stop talking. It's too early for talking." Raine said, stumbling out of her sheet, which had become tangled around her feet. She wore baggy black pants and a loose dark gray kimono top. Stopping only to grab her slip-on shoes, she walked out the door.

"You're not going in that are you?" Botan asked.

"Oh yes I am. I plan on coming back here and going straight to bed." Raine said.

Being Raine, she managed to trip over her own feet and crash into Hiei's chest before falling on her butt.

"Gomen, Hiei. I'm not much of a morning person." She apologized.

"Hn." He offered her a hand up, which she accepted.

"Niko! Are you going in your sleeping clothes too?"

"Yup!" Niko is a morning person. "Too lazy to change."

'_She's too upbeat in the morning.'_ Raine thought.

_**Who? The ferry girl or akisu?**_

_**Akisu? Whatever. Both, teimimi.**_

_**Your thoughts were unguarded. I did nothing wrong.**_

_**Yeah, and Yusuke is a straight A student.**_

_**'Straight A student'? **_

**_Never mind._**

"OK, let's go!" Botan announced opening a portal.

"Wait! What about Kurama and Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, "If I don't get to sleep in neither so they."

"Kurama is getting Kuwabara."

Botan went first, then Yusuke, Niko, Hiei and lastly Raine, who was dragged in by Hiei when she tried to sneak off.

_**I don't think so, kabu.**_

_**What? I was getting… er… my coat?**_

_**Try again. **_

_**I was!**_

_**Baka, kabu.**_

**_Baka, yourself!_** She shoved him playfully out of her head and punched him in the arm.

In response, Hiei pushed her through the doors of Koenma's office. She overbalanced and collided with Niko and both went crashing into the floor in front of Koenma's desk. Raine recovered first and untangled herself.

"The Grace Sisters strike again!" Niko chanted, also standing.

"Oh Hiei!" Raine said in an overly sweet voice, "Come here a minute. I need to tell you something."

**_Liar._** Hiei said across her mind.

She lunged at him with an evil smirk on her face. Hiei dodged, wearing the same evil smirk. Yusuke stepped in when Raine lunged again and grabbed her around the waist throwing her over his shoulder.

"You can kill Hiei at home!" Yusuke said to a struggling Raine, "Promise you'll behave and I'll put you down."

"Fine, Mom. I'll behave. Now put me down." Raine demanded.

Yusuke complied with her wishes and dropped her none too gently onto the floor.

"Itai! Ja-ku!" Raine yelled, standing up.

Kuwabara and Kurama walked in and looked questioningly at Yusuke for Raine's comment.

"OK, now that everyone is here and you're done, we can begin. I still haven't found anything on your demon. No one knows him. I have spies in Makai, Ningenkai, and even the far corners of Rekai searching for some trace of him, but nothing has turned up. Are you sure you don't know anything else?" Koenma asked the girls.

"Nope, the dreams stopped when my father went to jail." Niko explained.

Raine shook her head, face emotionless, like it always was when this topic came up. Even her mind was blank.

"We'll do our best to keep searching for him. Now I have a tiny mission for you. Go through my filing system and find the file Yuki Kazamaru." Koenma commanded.

"That's not a mission!" Kuwabara complained.

"Just do it!"

* * *

An ogre led them to the filing room. Filing cabinets covered every wall and there were rows everywhere, going from the floor to the ceiling at least 100ft above their heads.

"You have got o be kidding me?" Niko said in disbelief.

"Let's get this over with." Raine said. "No chance this is in alphabetical order, ne?"

"Nope." Replied the ogre.

With that everyone set to work searching for the file.

It took all day, but eventually they found the file they needed and delivered it to Koenma.

"So why is this person so important?" Kurama asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's really not. I just needed to give you something to do, is all." Koenma said nonchalantly.

Everyone anime crashed, even Hiei.

"What d'ya mean you needed to give us something to do?" Yusuke shouted, "We could have been sleeping or at the arcade."

"Precisely."

"Goddamn fucking, toddler." Raine mumbled under her breathe, clenching her fists.

"Come on, Yusuke. Let's go home." Niko said grabbing Yusuke by the ear and Raine by the arm and dragging them out of the office before any bodily harm came to Koenma.

Botan followed and created a portal in a park nearby where they all lived.

"Good-night everyone! Good luck on your first day of school!" She called after them.

"See you all tomorrow after school." Kurama said before jogging off towards his home.

"I never want to look at another file again." Kuwabara said.

"I concur." Raine mumbled walking in the general direction of home.

"See ya tomorrow, Kuwabara." Yusuke called following Raine.

"Later." Niko added. She and Hiei caught up to Raine and Yusuke.

* * *

**Finally chapter 4 done! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews! I'm not even going to give a prediction for when I will have chapter 5 out. My chapters keep getting longer and I have no set schedule so it's basically when I'm not completely brain dead that I can go and type again. Just to be nice cause I'm bad at updating on time I'll give a summary.**

**Chapter 5: School Eats It**

School starts and fan clubs start. Yusuke becomes the most overprotective cousin in the world. Raine makes a new friend and joins a sport! Football! (known as soccer in the states). Enjoy!

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!**

**Ja-ne! **


	5. Note to Readers

**Note to Readers:**

I have decided to re-write all my stories. I've been putting it off for quite a while but it really needs to be done. Some will be completely re-done. Characters may be changed or omitted completely. I'm sorry if anyone is upset by this, but I really need to do this. My writing has changed since I first started these stories. With a good kick in the ass from a couple friends of mine, I've been coerced to get my act together. Bear with me. I'll leave the stories up until I've written more or equal to what's already there. Hopefully, I'll get these stories out soon. Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
